Documents that are displayed by applications such as web browsers, mobile applications, and other applications are commonly created using a markup language, such as Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML). Some web browsers and mobile applications are capable of rendering documents, such as web pages or web applications, using style definitions that are included in one or more Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) that are referenced by the web pages or web applications in the context of an HTML document. Aspects of the appearance of the HTML document can be modified by changing CSS display properties for elements in the HTML document.
In some applications, multiple views are defined by a single HTML document, and, at a given time, one or more of the views is not visible at the display. One method for switching between the multiple views is to modify the CSS display property for an entire view or one or more elements that are associated with the view. This modification can trigger a “reflow,” where the web browser (or other application) recalculates the positions and geometries of the elements that are displayed to account for changes resulting from the display property modifications.